There is a type of computer game in which players should act to conform with a reference action-sequence prepared by the computer, and the computer determines whether or not each reference action conforms with a corresponding action of the player and gives a better evaluation to the player when conformity of actions of the player to the reference action-sequence for a play period is greater. For example, in accordance with a computer game described in JP 2001-161878-A, players should step to conform to a reference dance (reference step-sequence) whereas the computer determines whether or not each reference step conforms with a corresponding step of the player and gives a better evaluation to the player when conformity of steps of the player, for a play period, to the reference step-sequence, is greater.
In a game terminal of this type of computer game, normally, one among a plurality of reference action-sequences is selected by a player, and a procedure depending on the selected reference action-sequence is executed. The player plays in response to the procedure. In addition, a type of this game terminal is known in which the game terminal notifies the player of difficulty levels of reference action-sequences in order to facilitate selection of reference action-sequences. The user of this type of game terminal can select a reference action-sequence with a desirable difficulty level from among a plurality of reference action-sequences. Conventionally, difficulty levels of reference action-sequences are determined on the basis of assessments by a small number of players.